rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jak na RP Krvavého elfa
V tomto článku se pokusím zaměřit na dobré i špatné vlastnosti a motivy, které určují povahu typického Krvavého elfa. Samozřejmě nejsou nutnou součástí RP každého elfa, protože ani v reálu nenajdete dva identické lidi, kteří budou na konfliktní situace reagovat stejně. Berte tedy vše spíš jako rady, které se vám do začátku RP Krvavého elfa budou hodit. Vysvětlíme si také některé typické chyby lidí, kteří krvavé elfy hrají. Jak na RP Krvavého elfa Proč je hrát Krvavého elfa těžší, než hrát člověka či orka? Pořád se povídá, jaká je to náročná rasa na RP, a přesto jich je na serveru skoro nejvíce. Jsou pohlední, mají hezkou startovní zónu, jejich příběh zná skoro každý, tak kde je ta obtížnost? thumb|left|400px Krvaví elfové byli hlavními hvězdami TBC - jejich příběh se během ní ze všech ras nejvíce změnil - až do počátku WotLK byli jedinou rasou, jejíž vůdce byl změněn v bosse v dungeonu (a to dokonce dvakrát), jejíž hlavní město bylo zbaveno hned několika jeho prominentních obyvatel (Liadrin, M'uru - z druhého se opět stal hlavní boss v raidu) a jejíž kultura prodělala kompletní obrat na konci dějové linky expanze, kdy byla obnovena Sluneční studna. Draenei měli v TBC samozřejmě také velkou roli, ale po celou dobu byli jen komparsem velké show, která se točila kolem Sin'dorei. Změny ve společnosti Krvavých elfů byly dost drastické - od dob Třetí Války přicházel jeden zvrat za druhým, elfové prošli od vznešené civilizace k troskám rozdrceného národa bez naděje a víry v cokoli, protrpěli si období nejhlubší bídy a zoufalství, nenasytné žízně po magii a moci, touhy po pomstě, prošli i fází výčitek svědomí a pokání... a co je čeká nyní, když pro ně konečně situace začíná vypadat "růžověji"? Následuje výčet vlastností a faktů definujících Krvavé elfy, některé z reálu nemůžeme nikdo znát, protože jsme je nezažili a nezažijeme, a na další zase hráči při zakládání krvavého elfa zapomínají. Pro některé z nich se dají najít příklady ze skutečné světové historie (i z té naší, české). Dlouhověkost, moudrost, rafinovanost a úroveň elfů Těžko si kdokoli z nás dovede představit, že by na světě existoval v téměř nepozměněném těle celé stovky let. Prostě jsme to nikdo nezažili a patrně ani nezažijeme. thumb|400pxFyzicky dospívají elfové stejně rychle jako lidé. Jenže tělo mladého dospělého jim pak zůstane třeba celá staletí a tisíciletí. Jak rozlišit, jestli se bavíte s puberťákem, nebo kmetem? Jednoduše: stačí vám pár minut rozhovoru, abyste odhadli, kdo nemá vyjadřovací úroveň, znalosti a sebekontrolu dospělého elfa. I proto se nedoporučuje hrát starší postavu, na kterou nemáte jazykové prostředky a potenciál. Vznešení elfové uznávali za dospělého až jedince, který si prošel jakýmsi "obdobím vzdoru", než se zklidnil. To znamená, že před Třetí Válkou jste za dospělého byli uznáni jako elf nejdříve po dovršení 110 let života. Krvaví elfové se ve všem snažili být odlišní od generací minulých, rozhodli se žít okamžikem, intenzívněji a rychleji, dokonce začali s módou (i účesy), která by u Vznešeného lidu byla pokládána za pobuřující. Za zcela dospělého považují jedince ve věku 60 let. Na konci WotlK, kde se nacházíme, uplynulo od zničení Studny osm let - znamená to, že každý fyzicky dospělý Krvavý elf tu dobu pamatuje, stejně tak původ jména sin'dorei. Pokud se snažíte RPit elfa narozeného až po Pohromě, měli byste počítat s tím, že je to pouhé dítě (8 let a méně!) a rozhodně nemá co dělat samo někde na cestách a mimo město. Stejně tak to může být sirotek, který o rodinu přišel při Pohromě, ale i tady bych varovala: 90% elfích dětí utonulo při pokusu je evakuovat ze Silvermoon do Hinterlands během Arthasova vpádu. Veškerá nedávná historie se z pohledu elfa odehrála v okamžiku - v porovnání s průměrnou elfí délkou života. Nedá se ale říci, že by existoval elf, kterého by nezasáhla nebo zcela minula. Otázkou je, kolik je desetiletí v porovnání se staletími zkušeností, možná tisíciletími. Vliv nedávné historie na mentalitu Sin'dorei thumb|left|400px Až do Třetí války byla společnost Vznešených elfů velice konzervativní '''a neměnná. Rebelantství a vybočování z řady se v ní netrpělo. Elfové se '''izolovali '''od ostatních ras a ti, kteří po konci Druhé války a vystoupení Quel'Thalas z Lordaeronské Aliance odmítli návrat do elfí říše a zůstali v Dalaran, či jinde po boku lidí, byli zbytkem většinové populace doslova opovrhováni. Quel'dorei neuctívali přírodu jako noční elfové, ale žili s ní až do Třetí války v '''harmonii, nebo ji svou magií ovládli, včetně podnebí. Lidé a trpaslíci pro ně byli (příležitostnými) spojenci proti trollům a později proti orkům. Na ne-elfy pohlíželi jako na "mladší rasy", které je zapotřebí chránit před nimi samotnými (viz založení Rady Tirisfalu a elfí obrany Dalaranu proti démonům, které přitahovala magická aktivita kouzlících lidí). Koneckonců to byli elfové, kdo lidi naučil používat magii. Příchod Pohromy před pár lety však drasticky změnil vše, i jejich náhled na lidi. Elfové se '''nemísili s ostatními rasami', tím méně s nočními elfy (vůči kterým cítí zášť až pohrdání) a lidmi (které nyní berou jako "nižší rasu"). Nezapomeňte také, že noční elfové nestrčili čenich do Quel'Thalas až do roku 25 (kaldoreiští špehové v Eversong a Ghostlands existují až od TBC) a vlastně až do roku 21 vůbec neopouštěli Kalimdor.'' Samozřejmě jsou zde Vznešení elfové, kteří zůstali v Dalaranu, u těch je situace jiná a i po Třetí válce se rozhodli zůstat součástí Kirin Tor, potažmo Aliance. Jejich počet by ale sotva šel do stovek jedinců a v Quel'Thalas byli veřejně opovrhováni (s výjimkou prince Kael'thase a jeho kohorty arcimágů a magistrů... i když těm se po návratu do Silvermoon dostalo pohrdání vrchovatě) - a zbytek tohoto postoje k nim možná přetrvává v některých "čistých" elfech ze Silvermoon dosud. thumb|left|700pxKrvaví i noční elfové mají totiž společnou jednu věc: jejich rasy jsou '''samotářské '''a měly až do nedávna minimum kontaktu s ostatními národy Azerothu. Většina dlouhých let elfího života proběhla tiše stranou z dohledu zvídavých očí lidí, trpaslíků, orků i taurenů. Krvaví elfové většinou neopouštěli Quel'Thalas až do jeho pádu a někteří ani po něm, takže je pravděpodobné, že narazíte na dospělého elfa, který nikdy v životě neviděl člověka, trolla, taurena, orka a neumí jinou řeč, než elfštinu - a to i v době, kdy jsou elfové již pár let členy Hordy, jejíž zástupce lze najít v Silvermoon. Jako RP hráč máte tedy ohromný úsek historie k "hraní si" s minulostí vaší postavy, ve kterém mohla docílit téměř čehokoli a zažít téměř cokoli, krom pár bodů, které nesmíte poplést: ''- noční elfové neopustili Kalimdor a neznali lidskou rasu až do let 20-25 po otevření Temného portálu... samozřejmě si ale pamatují vyhnané Highborne i Highborne z Eldre'Thalas.'' ''- mimo Silvermoon jsou v lore další sídla Vznešených elfů známá jen a pouze na severu Východních říší - Quel'Danil (Highvale), Quel'Lithien, dále farstriderská základna u Loch Modan (asi nejjižnější sídlo quel'dorei) a Dalaran. Upusťte od vymýšlení blbostí jako quel'doreiská základna ve Stormwindu či, ještě hůře, v Kalimdoru.'' ''- ne, cesty do Outlandu doopravdy nebyly do otevření Temného Portálu možné... a i pak se "na druhou stranu" dostali elfové až jako členové Khadgarovy Expedice po konci Druhé Války. Draenor byl zničen roku 8 a od té doby až do nového otevření portálu o nikom na druhé straně neexistovaly téměř zprávy kromě neurčitých snových vizí mezi vybranými mocnými jedinci. Pokud chcete hrát elfa z Outlandu, poprosím vás o nastudování lore historické přítomnosti Sin'dorei v něm, než vymyslíte kolosální blbost o tom, jak jste tam desítky let kamarádili s orky a draenei a kouřili dýmku míru.'' thumb|left|700px V jiných oblastech staré Aliance byste do pádu Stormwindu na Quel'dorei nenarazili, leda na cestujícího mága jako součást expedice z Kirin Tor, popřípadě na člena Rady Tirisfalu (pak by jej patrně zajímal na jihu Karazhan a ne lidské město a určitě by se tam netoužil usadit a založit si obchod). Všechna dobrodružství z minulosti vaší postavy by se tedy pravděpodobně odehrávala v hranicích Quel'Thalas, popřípadě v některém z výše zmíněných sídel a jejich okolí. Jak již ale bylo řečeno, Pohroma ukončila poklidnou a mírumilovnou existenci izolované elfí říše a vrhla Sin'dorei do víru dění, které se až dosud nezastavilo. Po Třetí válce se stalo u mladší generace rebelské chování doslova módou - ale víme, jak na to ve hře reagoval regent Theron, arkánní strážci i magistři. Již tak oslabený národ není moudré dále dělit. Kdo se nenaučil držet ústa a krok byl "odejit" nahlas nebo potichu. Až do obnovení Sluneční Studny žil typický Krvavý elf z Quel'Thalas ve státě podobném Československu v období normalizace, berte to tak. thumb|left|700px Třetí válka Krvavé elfy naučila, že se bez spojenců neobejdou, jakkoli jsou některé aliance dílem pouhé nutnosti, u které elfové zatnou zuby a prostě ji strpí. Elf se nesníží k tomu, aby oplácel urážky urážkami. Setrvat se společnosti nižších ras bere jako malé zlo spojené s politikou vlády, která se rozhodla začlenit Silvermoon do Hordy - a i ten nejpitomější elf rozumí nutnosti tohoto rozhodnutí a ctí jej. Obnova začala znovuzrozením Sluneční Studny, ale potrvá desetiletí až staletí, než se rasa Krvavých elfů vrátí ke své minulé moci a početnosti. Pomsty za Quel'Thalas bylo dosaženo, když Arthas padl v Northrendu. Krvaví rytíři odpřisáhli loajalitu Naaru a regent zaslíbil Sin'dorei Hordě. Krvaví elfové mají opět své místo na výsluní a ve světě, aliance byly zrušeny a nahrazeny novými, lepšími i horšími. Přímé cíle pro pomstu sin'dorei byly zničeny a s novými energiemi studny si možná mnozí vzpomenou na "něžnější" a vznešenější hodnoty queldorei? Krvaví elfové nyní dluží za svou existenci Hordě a za svou soudnost a duševní zdraví Naaru - abstinence z magické závislosti už neurčuje jejich každodenní bytí. Jak se poperou s těmito fakty, která nelze popřít? Malá poznámka na okraj: Elfové jsou sice pradávní a vzdělaní, žijí déle než lidé a mají možnost studovat vše více do hloubky, ale to automaticky neznamená, že znají historii lidí či ostatních ras Azerothu a Outlandu! Rozhodně nejsou vševědoucí a se striktní vládní politikou, která u nich fungovala až do nedávna, jim mnoho informací bylo předkládáno tak, jak si žádala propaganda totalitního režimu, takže ani nemusely být zcela pravdivé, nebo z nich nehodící se informace byly jednoduše vynechány. Nejvýraznější vlastnosti Krvavého elfa Vezměme si na paškál ty, které doslova čiší i z NPC - a které někteří hráči zcela ignorují, nebo teatrálně přehrávají. Další problematiku roleplay za Krvavého elfa naleznete na konci textu v odkazech zaměřených na klišé při RP Sin'dorei, jejich víru ve světlo, jejich magické uvažování, vztah k démonům a témata, která se mohou stát zápletkami k hovoru či přemýšlení pro vaši postavu. thumb|left|300px 'Patriotismus' Ano, těžké pochopit, ale uvědomte si, co vy děláte ve jménu svého národa v reálu, každý den. Hádám, že převážná většina odpoví:' nic'. Někteří snad ani nechodí k volbám, jen žehrají na politiky, kteří je pak vyhrají. Typický ork toho udělá hodně pro Hordu a ještě více pro svůj klan. Typický člověk toho udělá hodně pro sebe či pro svou víru, pak pro svou rodinu a farmu... a pak pro lenního pána... teprve potom myslí na nějaký Stormwind a dobro celého národa. Ostatní lidská království jsou mu doslova a do písmene u kadibudky. Nezajímají ho. ''Krvavý elf skousne i příkoří ve chvíli, kdy jedná v zájmu svého lidu. '' Ať už je badatelem, průzkumníkem, vědcem, technikem, obchodníkem, mágem či lovcem: myslí na to, jak jeho činy ovlivní osud všech z jeho národa, co přežili krvavou řež Třetí války. Pokud objeví nové úžasné kouzlo či artefakt, pravděpodobně sice bude chtít zbohatnout a získat uznání či slávu, ale jeho prioritou bude přispět lidu Sin'dorei a jejich vědění a moci jako celku. Ne si postavit vilu na pláži v Eversong či v Azshaře a louskat tam manové oříšky a do smrti nehnout prstem. Pokud máte tuhle představu ideálního blaha pro svého elfa, raději si rovnou založte člověka či goblina. Protože i po geniálním objevu se krvavý elf nerozhodne ustlat si na vavřínech: bude bádat dál. 'Fašismus či nacionalismus?' thumb|left|400px Dalo by se to tak popsat: jejich pohrdání ostatními rasami a pocit nadřazenosti všem, jejich agresivní používání propagandy (jako mesiáš je zobrazován původně Kael'thas, později Lor'themar - arkánní strážci to ostatně dosud ve hře připomínají během patrol ulicemi), ovládání mysli k utišení rebelujícího davu (disidenti na Bazaar) a všeobecně přijímaný postoj "my proti celému světu",to jsou všechno puncy typických nacististických zřízení z naší minulosti. Stejně tak jejich pocit, že musí "nižší" rasy hordy strpět jen tak dlouho, dokud to vyhovuje jejich zájmům, připomíná spojenectví nacistického Německa s Japonskem. Pro jistotu (vzhledem k opakovaným nápadům s míšenci mezi lidmi a elfy z dávné minulosti) opakuji, že elfové se od lidské společnosti drželi daleko a s trochou povýšenosti. '' ''I dokud byli spojenci pečlivě kontrolovali, co se lidé smí dozvědět a naučit, a co už ne. Lore naznačuje, že nejmocnější elfí magie a kouzla byla vždy před lidmi tajena a pouze jediný člověk za celou historii - Nathanos Marris - byl uznán dostatečně schopným, aby směl trénovat s elfími hraničáři. Podle lore elfové před pádem QT cítili zodpovědnost za ochranu světa (tak, jak to mladší rasy nemohly dokázat), ale protože byli o tolik zkušenější a schopní, drželi se stranou od vývoje právě těchto mladších ras. Otázkou je, zda to bylo jen z pocitu nadřazenosti, nebo z emočního strachu, že by příliš přilnuli k lidem, jejichž život je krátký - zestárnou a umírají v době, kdy běžný elf teprve dospívá. Běžný člověk by tak nejen neměl mít možnost znát dokonale thalassian, ale ani elfí zvyky, vládní zřízení a Quel'Thalas samotný (prostě neměl možnost toto téma nějak studovat, do elfího království cestovat a ani se mimo QT nevyskytovalo stádo elfích lektorů ochotných vyzradit všechny taje svého lidu). Navíc lidé jsou nyní pro Krvavé elfy zrádci: dvakrát odepřeli pomoc, když je Quel'Thalas nejvíce potřeboval, z jejich řad vzešel řezník Menethil a ve chvíli, kdy sami elfové přijali pomoc od jediných možných spojenců (nág) se lidé obrátili proti nim a hrozili jim anihilací. Snobství a šovinismus Vezměte si historii krvavých elfů: z Lordaeronské Aliance vystoupili poté, co Anasterian obvinil její velení, že k obraně elfí hranice neuvolnilo dost jednotek a nezabránilo tak zbytečnému masakru a vypálení jihu elfích hvozdů, zatímco elfí hraničáři bránili alianční města. thumb|left|400px Těch pár elfů, co se rozhodlo dále sloužit Alianci, litovalo svého rozhodnutí již ve chvíli, kdy lordaeronský princ Arthas zavraždil svého otce, pak vyhladil nejdříve své vlastní království a později i samotný Quel'Thalas, čemuž Lordaeronská Aliance nikterak nezabránila, ani na to nereagovala následnou pomocí. A jako třešnička na dortu, ve chvíli, kdy již tak zničený národ vyšle své nejlepší mágy na pomoc troskám této Aliance, vedeným maršálkem Garithosem, jsou jim přiděleny jen podřadné úkoly, nebo sebevražedné mise, a nakonec jsou kvůli jeho rasistické předpojatosti hromadně odsouzeni k smrti - bez jiné možnosti volby, než následovat Kael'thase za Illidanem do Outlandu. Výsledkem samozřejmě je, že Krvaví elfové jsou snobští a šovinističtí a věří, že jediná rasa, na kterou se mohou zcela spolehnout, je jejich vlastní. Ostatními národy jsou vnímáni jako povýšení a bezohlední, jako by u nich již neexistovalo nic z klidného úsudku a vyrovnanosti jejich Vznešených předků. Popadají příležitost za pačesy a dělají zbrklá rozhodnutí bez ohledu na následky... z čehož vyplývá i jejich další vlastnost. Jako příklad pro elfí "snobství" například uvedu výčet toho, jakou prestiž mají pro elfy jednotlivá hratelná povolání. Od těch nejváženějších, přes problematické... po ty nej-opovrhovanější. 'Mág' Vznešení elfové objevili arkánu. Je důvodem jejich bytí, jejich vírou, jejich světem. Být mágem mezi Sin'dorei je jako být v naší realitě lékařem: každý rodič doufá, že to je povolání, co si jeho dítě vybere, je to post nejvyšší úcty a závisti, nejvyšší prestiže. Samozřejmě, kdokoli studuje magii a není Krvavý elf, je prachsprostým zlodějem elfího vědění a pouhým laikem. Inu alespoň je ale zlodějem se špetkou vkusu. 'Lovec' To je přístup k přírodě, který Krvavý elfové umí ocenit! Lov je vznešeným sportem i druhem boje. A pokud se loví magické zvíře, jehož maso krom zasycení nasytí i touhu po magii, tím lépe. Lov je způsobem dominance nad přírodou a skvělou zábavou! 'Zvěd/zloděj' Blázni dřou a vydělávají si podle zásluh, moudrý muž si bere. Zvědům a zlodějům se tedy naprosto nedá věřit, ale jsou velice chytří. Navíc dokáží přežít za použití jakýchkoli prostředků a to je schopnost, která se u sin'dorei ctí a chválí. 'Paladin/ Krvavý rytíř' Krvaví Rytíři se pyšnili tím, že se stali pány bohů - k čemu jinak přirovnat to, že drželi v zajetí naaru proti jeho vůli a překrucovali jeho energie pro svou potřebu. Nyní se ale dozvěděli, že M'uru nebylo nikdy zajato proti své vůli, že s nimi zůstalo dobrovolně. Dost paralyzující a pokořující odhalení, že? Někteří se vzdají svého kopí a meče a znovu se chopí kladiva, které používali za dob, kdy se učili od Uthera Lightbringera. Jiní se patrně dál budou držet svých starých cest a své představy o vlastní nadřazenosti. Více, než jakékoli jiné povolání, Krvaví Rytíři a paladinové nyní reprezentují Krvavé elfy, protože jich se znovuzrození Studny dotklo nejvíce. Je tedy na každém z nich rozhodnout se, kterou cestu si zvolí a jak bude pokračovat dál... 'Kněží' Kněží jsou nyní rozerváni - kázali zvrácenou verzi filozofie Světla (ne, nemyslím Kult Stínu), Světla, které slouží elfům... elfům, kteří jsou středem vesmíru. '' Tato falešná představa jim nyní byla vyrvána, stejně jako paladinům. M'uru dopředu znalo svůj osud a podstoupilo svou oběť dobrovolně. Změní své způsoby z pokání a lítosti? Nyní mají světlo zcela beze snahy ze Studny... takže odpovědí je patrně NE. Prokázat chybu a projevit lítost by je připravilo o autoritu. Noví kněží patrně volí umírněnou a pokornou cestu, zatímco ti starší budou spíše fanatiky. Ti, kteří si dál uchovali víru po Aliančním vzoru, mohou nyní projevit své přesvědčení veřejně beze strachu z trestu. 'Warlock' Před zničením Sluneční studny by Vznešení elfové pro ně neměli nic než opovržení. Quel'dorei poručili větru, dešti, přírodě i zemi a velmi dobře chápali, že snaha velet démonům končí vždy jen tím, že nakonec jste v jejich moci sami. Stačí jedna Pohroma, trocha hladu po magii a je úžasné, co se náhle dokáže zdát přitažlivým a vhodným. Zvláště ti v Outlandu se nezastavili před ničím. V Quel'Thalas jste se svým felem nesměli lézt na veřejnost... a nyní se to ještě zhoršilo. ''I když jsou v současnosti černokněžníci patrně bráni jako jakýkoli jiný druh mága, po obnovení Studny se někteří začínají ptát, jestli nebudou pro společnost problémem a rizikem. Příštích pár let rozhodne o jejich postavení ve společnosti. Vzhledem k tomu, kdo ji vede, to pro ně ale nevypadá růžově. 'Druid' Relikvie dávné minulosti. Uznává rovnováhu v přírodě, která ve skutečnosti neexistuje: slabí jsou sežráni silnějšími. To je povaha přírody. 'Šaman' Primitivní divoch věřící v nesmysly. Stěží stojí za delší zamyšlení. 'Válečník' Ne, že by se Krvaví elfové báli boje, či se mu vyhýbali, ale být JEN pouhým válečníkem je tak... brutální a nerafinované. Ostatní rasy mají válečníky. Orkové a trpaslíci mají válečníky. Vidláčtí lidé mají válečníky. Krvaví elfové kdysi dávno stvořili systém magických obran, aby ušetřili pěšáků. Nikdo není jen pouhý pěšák, každý bojovník umí alespoň trochu magie. Budou s vámi bojovat na bitevním poli, mnoha způsoby, luky, šípy, dýkami, kopími a kouzly... ale ten typ v těžké zbroji, co tupě stojí v první linii... to tak postrádá styl a eleganci, až je to k zoufání. Proto se sin'dorei k válečníkům chovají se stěží zakrývaným opovržením. 'Rytíř Smrti' Žádná rasa netrpěla zlem Pohromy více, než Sin'dorei, žádná, ani lidé. Jedním zlým úderem byla jejich rasa téměř vyhlazena, nejsvětější místo znesvěceno, civilizace roztříštěna. A tím vším páchnou Rytíři Smrti. Pohromou. Vraždou vlastní krve. A nejen, že sloužili Arthasovi při vyvraždění Quel'Thalas a Dalaranu, sloužili mu i v Northrendu, kam elfové došli s Vashj, Kaelem a Illidanem. A nakonec zradili nejen svůj lid, ale i Arthase. Málokterý Krvavý elf bude ztrácet čas s kýmkoli, kdo odpadl od armády Krále Lichů (jako jsou Ebon Blade). Dvakrát běda rytíři smrti, který je ke všemu původně Vznešeným elfem (jako Koltira) či sin'dorei. Na ty je nahlíženo jako na dvojnásobné zrádce, hůře než na ostatní nemrtvé stroje na zabíjení. Přátele si mezi sin'dorei nenajdou. 'Pragmatismus tváří v tvář nové naději' I když Krvaví elfové odhodlaně obětují život za svůj lid a za své blízké, pokud vidí šanci, jak přežít, přistoupí i na dost drastické metody. thumb|left|700px Možná dokonce věří, že výhody, které jejich civilizace a moudrost nabízí světu slouží jako omluva pro všechna ta "nutná malá zla", která vykonali, aby svou kulturu udrželi naživu. Možná jsou jen zaslepení hněvem za vše, co vytrpěli, možná je to stále ještě příliš brzy po jejich tragédii, aby ještě vůbec domýšleli důsledky svých činů. A možná si pamatují, jak věci bývaly a jsou vyděšeni tím, k čemu je dohnala potřeba přežít - desetiletí přeci není moc v životě někoho, kdo žil stovky let. Elfové nejsou zlí, jen se rozhodli bojovat zlem proti zlu a ohněm proti ohni. Ke všemu mají pocit, že po tom všem jsou oni ti jediní, '''kdo je v právu'.'' Míra korupce felem se lišila v celé jejich společnosti - skupina farstriderů je i podle oficiálních stránek ta nejméně zasažená, stále ještě je symbolem nesobeckého odevzdání se obraně druhých, chrabrosti, cti a vznešenosti - což jsou hodnoty tradičně quel'doreiské. Oproti tomu nejmocnější mágové kvůli používání felu zešíleli či skončili na pokraji šílenství, ze kterého se někteří nikdy nedokázali vzpamatovat ani po obnovení Studny. Sedí ale fakt, že Krvaví elfové jsou stále národ ve víru velkých změn. Jak zareaguje mág na pokraji šílenství na to, že najednou je hojnost toho, pro co byl ochoten brát životy (i svých blízkých)? Jak na to zareaguje hraničář, který se celou dobu snažil držet tradičních hodnot a byl za to opovrhován vrchní vrstvou společnosti? A co kněz, který musel tajit svou víru ve Světlo, pokud ji nepřizpůsobil novým metodám Řádu? '' ''Svitla všem naděje, nebo je to jen hnusné světlo, které jasně ukáže, jak hluboko elfové klesli? Jsou Krvaví elfové připraveni uvěřit ostatním rasám a spojencům, nebo je jejich pragmatismus opět uzavře za zdí a trojicí Thalassijských bran? thumb|left|629px 'Další odkazy' Sin'dorei a magie (magická afinita i závislost, roleplay abstinenčních příznaků a elfí magické "přemýšlení") Sin'dorei a Světlo svaté (skuteční Páni Světla, obnovená Sluneční Studna, alianční praktiky a tak podobně...) Sin'dorei a démoni (démonická, felová a krvavá magie; veřejný postoj k démonologii, obcování se sukubami etc.) Typická klišé a stereotypy v RP Sin'dorei (nymfomanie, promiskuita, snobství, lesbičky, puberťačky a podobné) Co se honí myšlenkami Sin'dorei (aneb nedávné změny ve společnosti i světě a možné zápletky/témata pro RP postavy) thumb|left|700px Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP